Palabras Teñidas de Azul
by MatsunoPines
Summary: (Armin x Reader) "Después de siete largos años, los dos se vuelven a encontrar, para decidir todo, sus emociones, sentimientos, necesidades, deseos y futuro en una noche, en la que descubren cosas que no pudieron decifrar en aquel pasado distante que envuelve a ambos" Mi primer lemon. Espero les guste! n.n (TWO-SHOT)


**Palabras Teñidas de Azul**

**_Ohayo! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! O lo que apetezcan XD Queridos lectores míos, hoy les traigo un two-shot protagonizado por mi personaje favorito, mi adorado Armin _**❤ **_y claro XD por ustedes _****_Éste es mi 2do fanfic de SnK y al parecer mi primer lemon eue XDDDD Pronto actulizaré mi fic de Levi x Reader, porque ya hace mucho que no lo hago. Bueno, antes de:_**

_Dedicado a__: Mis amigas Edwi y Vale XD Meejas, las amo lml Ahora, amen a Armin B/_

_Advertencias__: OoC, Lemon (próximo cap), etc._

_Anotaciones:__ "__Reader" mide aprox. 1.85 m, tiene 19 años y el cabello largo (un poco debajo de la cintura)._

_Disclaimer:__Shingeki No Kyojin y todos sus personajes (por desgracia, yo quería a Armin, o a Eren, o a Levi /3) le pertenecen al gran Isayama-sensei(?_

_Otros :__Tengo un fetiche con los enanos XD_

_Simbología:_

(_._._._): Nombre.

(-.-.-.-.-): Apellido.

(…-…): Apodo.

-…-…: tartamudeo de tu nombre(?

_Cursiva:_ Pensamientos.

**_Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

**_1° PARTE_**

"¿Qué significa estar enamorado? ¿Es sentir cariño? ¿Afecto? ¿O algo más profundo? ¿Cómo pasión? ¿Lujuria? ¿O simplemente no saber el cómo te sientes?

No sé ni qué responderme, pero sé que lo que siento por mi ahora joven subordinado no es sólo atracción. Y eso lo tengo en claro desde el momento en el que lo conocí.

Nos conocimos hace varios años, antes de que Shinganshina cayera. Él tenía 6 años, mientras que yo tenía 10.

Sí.

Soy 4 años mayor que él.

En eso entonces yo aún no entraba a la Legión.

Mis padres murieron a causa de una plaga que invadió mi ciudad natal cercana a Shinganshina. Antes de que algo me pasara, escapé a ese lugar. Y ahí fue donde lo conocí.

Destellantes orbes azul celeste, sedoso cabello rubio, resplandeciente tez blanca, De graciosa baja estatura, y fresco aroma a rosas...

Tenía una enorme pasión y amor por los libros y su sueño era conocer el exterior.

Poseía esa esencia que agrada a todos. Su inteligencia era impresionante. Su aura inocente llena de vivacidad era una de las cosas que más lo caracterizaba. El calor que proporcionaba transmitía seguridad. Era muy soñador y muy expresivo. Su tierna voz embriagadora te provocaba cierto deleite. Y su sonrisa... Esa sonrisa impecable y hermosa que contagia seguridad y alegría. Es una de esas sonrisas en donde encuentras todo. Es de las que iluminan hasta el lugar más recóndito donde exista oscuridad.

Él era... Perfecto.

Pero era débil.

Se dejaba llevar muy fácil y se rendía antes de tiempo sin siquiera intentar las cosas.

Era algo pesimista. Pero yo lo quería como nadie y como a nadie.

Desde que lo conocí, presentí que me había enamorado de él, pero a esa edad... no lo tenía claro.

Y juré que cumpliría su sueño.

Pero la única forma de salir de los muros, es entrando a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Por lo que decidí postularme a cadete al cumplir los 12 años, cuando la cadencia aún duraba 2 años solamente*.

Me gradué como la mejor de mi generación y entré a la Legión a los 14. Y justo el día del regreso de mi primer expedición, lo vi de lejos, entre la multitud.

Se veía mayor, pero aún no perdía el encanto que tenía.

Aunque Erwin no me permitió acercármele, me sentí feliz de poder verlo de nuevo.

Pero ese mismo día, Shinganshina cayó por un ataque a los titanes. Obviamente no pude hacer nada. No pude ir a buscarlo. Él tenía 10 años solamente, y me preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle.

Creí que había muerto. Estaba devastada. Estaba dolida.

Pero salí adelante. Me hice más fuerte.

Estaba dispuesta a cumplir el sueño de mi dulce niño.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde eso.

Y hoy que están los reclutas del grupo de cadencia 104 recién llegando, veo a Eren. Otro viejo amigo de Shinganshina que ahora resultó ser quien salvó Trost convertido en titán. No fui al juicio, porque fui a buscar el viejo semi-castillo donde nos quedaríamos si conseguíamos la custodia de Eren. Y como había estado ocupada, no pude hablar con él. También me sorprendí y me alegré demasiado al saber que estaba vivo. Pero hoy al fin pude verlo. Se alejó de ellos y se dirigía a Levi-heichou. Pero antes de que llegara, me le adelanté.

—¡Ereeeen!—le grité. Volteó. Al parecer no esperaba encontrarme en un lugar así, porque expandió los ojos a modo de sorpresa. Después de todo, habían pasado 7 años.

—-…-…(_._._._)!—Tartamudeó gritando. Corrió y saltó hacia mí para abrazarme—. Hace tanto que no nos veíamos… Creí que algo te había pasado…— empezó a sollozar mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho. Le comencé a acariciar el cabello mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

—Pues aquí estoy. Ahora seremos colegas— dije, recargando mi cara en su cabeza, aspirando el suave olor de su cabello. Yo era más alta que él como por unos 10 centímetros.

—No—dijo. Me quité para alejarme y verlo a los ojos, sin romper el abrazo. Estaba confundida. Él rió—. No seremos colegas. Seremos hermanos de nuevo, cierto, onee-chan?— sus ojos llorosos me miraron. Sonreí.

—Sí, así es— dije. Lo volvía apretar contra mí y nos separamos—. Hey, ¿y cómo están tus padres?— pregunté sin pensar. Su sonrisa desapareció y bajó la mirada. Me preocupé.

—Mamá falleció cuando Shinganshina cayó, y papá desapareció tiempo después— su voz se notaba pintada de tristeza.

—Eren… yo… lo siento… no debí… preguntar— titubee.

—Descuida, no lo sabías— respondió con consuelo, volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa, con esencia triste.

Realmente esa noticia… no me la esperaba. Me duele. Demasiado. Yo quería demasiado a los Jaeger. Carla y Grisha me dejaron quedarme con ellos los dos años que me quedé en Shinganshina, sin siquiera saber nada de mí.

—¿Ya hablaste con él?— soltó Eren, cambiando de tema.

_—__¿Él?_— repetí, dudosa.

—Sí. _Él_— me reiteró. Dudé de nuevo. Y entonces me llegó como balde de agua fría por la espalda. _ÉL_.

—¿É…Él… está… aquí? ¿_Vivo?_— pregunté, sorprendida. Lo tomé de los hombros, sacudiéndolo.

—Claro, no creíste que había muerto… o sí?— Dijo, algo nervioso por mi reacción.

—La verdad… todos estos años había creído que sí…— dije avergonzada—. De hecho, hasta hace poco, creí que tú también lo estabas— me miró con sorpresa—. Pero…! Me alegré muchísimo cuando supe de ti. Y ahora… no me creo que él esté… _vivo_—. Me sonrojé—. Eren, yo… yo…

—¿Lo quieres?— dijo sonriendo con malicia. Él colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

—S-sí…—desvié la mirada, sonrojada.

—Nee-chan, cuando te fuiste, él estaba… destruido. Por los siguientes tres años, siempre iba al lago donde los tres siempre pasábamos la tarde, el lago donde se conocieron, donde yo también te conocí. Todas las tardes, iba con él, y me preguntaba si sabía algo o si creía que regresarías al día siguiente. Le dije que no perdiera la esperanza de que se volverían a ver, pero siempre negué saber algo.

—Porque…

—Porque fue nuestra promesa, ¿recuerdas?— su sonrisa era sincera—. Tú me confiaste éste secreto. Y como hermanos que somos, jamás, _jamás,_ rompería nuestro juramento.

—Eren…—dije, estrechándolo de nuevo en un abrazo—. Arigato…— le susurré en el oído.

Era mayor que él, por casi 4 años. Lo adoraba. Era mi hermano menor. Mi castaño que siempre se metía en apuros.

—¿Qué has hecho todo éste tiempo?— le pregunté.

—Muchas cosas, nee-chan. Pero éste no es momento para hablar de eso— Me guiñó un ojo—. Debes ir a verlo. Se emocionará al verte— dijo, empujándome suavemente.

—Bien, pero no te escaparé de decirme. Tenemos muchos que contarnos. Así que luego hablaremos de lo que ha pasado todos éstos años, ¿sí?— dije casi como susurrándole mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— dijo risueño.

—¿Estarás en el sótano, verdad?— le pregunté.

—Sí… Levi-heichou dijo que era por seguridad…— dijo algo decepcionado.

—Bien. Te veré ahí luego. Además estos 3 días son de descanso— dije. Asintió —. Nos vemos, Eren. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, (_._._._)-nee-chan— dijo—. Nos vemos— Se fue hacia donde Levi.

Me dirigí al salón para ir a las escaleras que iban a las habitaciones, donde los cadetes tendrían que haber ido para instalarse. Subí corriendo las escaleras.

Estaba más ansiosa que nunca.

Hoy lo vería de nuevo.

Le hablaría de nuevo.

Lo abrazaría de nuevo.

Lo escucharía de nuevo.

Llegué a los dormitorios masculinos. Abrí la puerta de los primeros 3 cuartos a la mar de desesperada, sin importarme el cómo me miraron los chicos dentro de las habitaciones cuando abría sus puertas de esa manera y la volvía a cerrar de la misma forma. Sí, era vergonzoso, pero lo único que me importaba era encontrar lo antes mencionado por Eren.

Séptima habitación.

Abrí la puerta de la misma forma que las anteriores, pero antes de azotarla de regreso, me detuve a contemplar al soldado solitario que ocupaba la habitación.

De complexión delgada, portaba magníficamente las alas de la libertad en su espalda.

Era él.

No había notado mi presencia, lo cuál iba a aprovechar.

Suspiré, mientras no pude retener más las lágrimas y comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

—¡Soldado! ¡Firme! Y no volteé, ¿de acuerdo? — grité. Se sobresaltó y se puso rígido y firme.

—Ha-hai!— dijo nervioso. Su voz no había cambiado en absoluto. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta.

—Sabe quién soy, supongo— dije seria, tratando de evitar romper en llanto e irlo a abrazar.

—L-la verdad no, senpai…— contestó tembloroso. Siguió firme, pero apretaba sus manos hechas puños, tanto que sus palmas comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

—¿Senpai? Esa manera no es la manera correcta para hablarme, soldado Arlert— dije. Se exaltó.

—Usted como…— susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara.

—¡Silencio, Arlert! No se puede haber olvidado de mí tan pronto, o sí?— traté de hacer mi voz lo más firme posible—. Media vuelta.

Abrió los ojos al momento de girar.

Estaba impactado. Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos en un instante.

No pude evitar sonreír y finalmente dejar a las lágrimas recorrer libremente mi rostro.

—(…-…)-chan…?— rompió en llanto. Al igual que Eren, corrió hacia mí y me estrujó en un fuerte abrazo. Era muchísimos más bajo que yo, por lo que su rostro apenas llegaba por arriba de mis senos, 10 centímetros más abajo que Eren.

Le respondí el abrazo, dejando que mis lágrimas también fluyeran.

Pasaron minutos que más bien me parecieron horas o incluso años, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—T-te extrañé tanto… (_._._._)-chan… Te fuiste sin decir algo… No sabes lo que pasé sin ti…— gemía entre sollozos—. Creí que jamás te volvería a ver…

—Yo igual te extrañé… Creí que tú… habías… muerto…— mi voz también se escuchaba frágil—. Todos éstos años… siempre tuve una pequeña esperanza que nos volveríamos a ver…

—Te volví a encontrar… y no me volverás a abandonar, verdad? —susurró, levantando su rostro para verme.

—Jamás me volveré a apartar de tu lado…— dije. Me abrazó más fuerte, volviendo a esconder su cara en mi pecho.

—Y yo no te dejaré ir— aseguró. Sonreí, levantándole el rostro con un dedo, sin romper el abrazo. Miré fijamente sus ojos azules empapados de lágrimas.

—No lo harás— confirmé. Junté mi frente con la de él y cerré los ojos.

—(…-…)-chan?— dijo, con algo de confusión—. ¿Por qué te fuiste… sin decirme nada?— esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

—Y-yo…— comencé a tartamudear cosas sin sentido—. Te lo diré después. Tengo que mostrarte los lugares en donde estuve.

—¿Qué?— dijo, mientras yo deshacía el abrazo y lo jalaba fuera de la habitación, tomándolo de la mano.

Bajamos las escaleras con velocidad. Me dirigí a donde Levi. Después de todo, era el Heichou.

—¡Levi-Heichou!— le grité. Él volteó. Se me quedó mirando como esperando a que le dijera lo que quería.

—¿Qué quieres, mocosa?— dijo.

De buen humor como siempre, no, heichou?— dije sarcástica. Tronó la lengua—. Bueeeeno, quería preguntarle… si podría robarme el día de hoy a uno de los nuevos cadetes— pregunté sonriente. Levi miró con extrañeza nuestras manos entrelazadas de mi rubio tras de mí y mías. Luego me miró a mí con complicidad, pero con la misma mirada fría e insensible de siempre, tal vez contemplando las lágrimas aún acumuladas en mis pestañas inferiores. Él sabía mi historia, y supuse que supo quién era él. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo.

—Me viene importando un bledo a dónde vayan. Es su día libre, lárguense y aprovéchenlo— dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos.

—¡Arigato, heichou!— dije, antes de salir disparada a los establos.

Abrí la puerta de mi caballo.

—¿Qué haces?— me preguntó.

—Sólo sube, ¿sí? Te quiero mostrar algo— sonreí. Subí a mi yegua negra y le tendí una mano—. Vamos, sube.

Tomó mi mano y se sentó tras de mí. Tomé la correa y la agité.

—¡Allá vamos!— dije. Mi caballo relinchó y se paró en dos patas antes de echarse a correr. Mi ojiazul se abrazó a mí, recargando su cabeza en mi espalda, con sus brazos debajo de mis senos, rozándolos. Me sonrojé, pero seguí cabalgando.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, mientras lágrimas descaradas se escapaban de mis ojos, resbalando sobre mi pecho hasta caer sobre sus manos.

—¿Sucede algo malo, (…-…)-chan?— preguntó con cierta preocupación, separándose de mi para poder mirarme. Negué con la cabeza. Él asintió y volvió a adoptar su posición anterior, sobre mi espalda.

Cabalgué en silencio por el bosque, bajo el ocaso, con él abrazado a mí.

Miré el sol apunto de esconderse.

_¿Será hoy el día?_

_¿Le diré mis sentimientos hoy a la persona en la que estuve pensando todo el tiempo desde hace 7 años?_

_¿Pasará algo bueno?_

_¿Qué sucederá hoy, mañana, y en el futuro?_

Preguntas así pasaban por mi mente, mientras disfrutaba el calor que me volvía a proporcionar aquél chico de ojos de zafíros.

Minutos después, me detuve frente a un lago, tras el bosque, pero con una vista perfecta del ocaso.

—Ao-chan*…—susurré—. Llegamos.

Se incorporó y bajó de mi caballo después de mí. Contempló el lugar.

—(_._._._)-chan… ¿dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?— me preguntó, tomado la manga de mi chaqueta.

—Vine a éste lugar la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre por los últimos siete años. Siéntate— dije, sentándome en el pasto pintado de rocío, con las piernas estiradas. Mi caballo se echó tras de mí.

—¿Es seguro estar aquí?— preguntó.

—Descuida, estamos dentro del muro. No hay titanes, es seguro— respondí, acostándome para poder contemplar el atardecer. Él suspiró y se sentó a mi lado en la posición de flor de Loto. Miró el cielo.

—Respóndeme— insistió sin apartar su mirada del sol apunto de esconderse. Suspiré.

—Yo vengo aquí, porque me recuerda lo que viví contigo. Me recuerda el día en el que nos conocimos— confesé. De reojo vi que se sonrojó. Sonreí.

—N-no me refería a eso— murmulló, tímido—. ¿P-por qué no dijiste nada?

Suspiré.

Tarde o temprano, debía decírselo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Estaba a punto de oscurecer. El sol aún era visible.

—Esto quería mostrarte— sentencié.

El sol se metió.

Pasaron unos minutos.

La luz de la luna nos iluminó.

Las estrellas se hicieron visibles.

Abrió los ojos, mostrando su impacto.

La vista era… _hermosa._

Los centenares de luciérnagas comenzaron su vuelo, revoloteando sobre nosotros, trazando senderos de luz.

La luna era más blanca y resplandeciente de lo normal. Era grande, imponente y preciosa.

Volteé a verlo. Sus enormes ojos azules miraban con admiración la magnífica escena.

El viento suave comenzó a abrirse paso entre nosotros.

Me incorporé, aún sentada y abracé mis piernas, recargando la mandíbula entre mis rodillas.

—En eso entonces... cuando te conocí... me enseñaste muchas cosas. Me hablaste sobre campos de arena, desiertos de hielo, ríos de lava e inmensos lagos de agua salada— dije nostálgica—. Me mostraste cientos y cientos de cosas. Y me revelaste tus sueños y deseos. Y-yo... me sentí en la necesidad de hacer todo a mi alcance para cumplirlo. Y mi alcance llegaba hasta la Legión de Reconocimiento— Volteó su rostro un poco hasta poder ladear la cabeza como un cachorrillo. Su cabello rubio se movía con la danza del viento—. No te dije nada... ni me despedí de tí... porque... sabía que... si lo hacía... no iba a poder entrar al entrenamiento de la misma manera. Estaría intranquila. Y... sí. Me sentía culpable... pero a pesar de que Eren me dijo que lo hiciera y promtiera guardar éste secreto, yo...

—¿Eren lo sabía?— dijo, inexpresivo.

—S-sí— tartamudeé. Escuché que susurró algo entre dientes, pero no alcancé a entenderlo—. Pero hice que prometiera no decir nada, por la misma razón. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer— me miró, aún inexpresivo—, fue lo que pensaba en eso entonces. Hasta que Shinganshina cayó. Me pregunté miles de veces el por qué lo había hecho. El irme sin despedirme de tí. Sin decirte todo lo que guardaba en mi interior.

—(_._._._)...

—Ao-chan…— le llamé.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté… porqué me llamabas así. ¿Acaso mi nombre te desagrada? Jamás me has llamado por él— preguntó, con algo de decepción.

—¡De ninguna forma!— dije alarmada, soltando mis piernas y enderezándome para mirarlo a la cara. Aún se le notaba que tenía rastros de lágrimas aún frescas. Bajó la mirada—. Tu nombre es el más hermoso que hay— solté para mi propio asombro. Siempre había sido una persona tímida que siempre prefiere guardarse sus comentarios. Se sonrojó, volteándome a ver a los ojos.

Acuosos, bajo la luz de la luna, el reflejo de ésta en el lago reflejado en ellos, sus ojos no pudieron parecerme más hermosos e imponentes.

Tenía razón.

Nunca había pronunciado su nombre, pese a que era lo único que resonaba en mi consciencia.

Siempre lo llamaba por "Ao-chan".

Después de unos segundos, volteó la mirada y encogió las piernas para recargar sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas que a su vez recargaba su mandíbula y parte de su cuello sobre ellos. Miró el reflejo de la Luna en el agua.

—Significa azul— dije por fin después de unos minutos—. Dicen que los ojos son la puerta al alma. Y tú eres alguien de un alma muy hermosa— confesé—. Desde que te conocí, lo primero que se me viene a la mente al recordarte son tus ojos. Y es el azul más hermoso que he visto... y... tus ojos... me dieron a entender muchas cosas, al igual que tú.

Me miró de nuevo. Me sonrojé.

—(…-…)…— susurró.

—Ao-chan… yo…— me sonrojé más, interrumpiéndolo.

_¿Lo hago?_

_¿Le digo?_

¿En serio lo iba a hacer?

—Ao-chan…—repetí—. Cuando te conocí, lo primero en lo que me fijé, fueron tus ojos— me senté frente a él—. Durante el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos, me mostraron muchas cosas. Cosas que jamás creí ver. En esos pocos años, me enseñaste también centenares de cosas. Y yo… me sentí como nunca antes me había sentido. A pesar de tener diez años… yo… por alguien cuatro años menor… sabía que estaba mal… pero… eso no me importó— comencé a hiperventilar, mientras las lágrimas se volvían a escapar de mi interior—. Me sentí confundida. Dudaba respecto a mis emociones… — comencé a susurrar,

—(_._._._)…—dijo.

—¡PERO…!—grité, acercando mi rostro al de él, quién retrocedió un poco, recargando todo su cuerpo en sus brazos, tras de él— hoy que te volví a ver… me quedó claro que…— me sonrojé a todo lo que pude. Tomé aire. Cerré los ojos con presión, al igual que los puños, enterrando mis uñas en mis palmas—Yo…— ¡_Vamos!_ —Yo…— _¡Dilo!_— Yo…—_¡HÁZLO!_—¡Estoy enamorada de ti!*

_¿Lo dije?_

_¿LO DIJE?_

_¿EN SERIO?_

_¿LO HICE?_

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba… impactado, por así decirlo.

Estaba… sonrojado, por completo.

Estaba… más lindo que nunca.

Nos mirábamos fijamente.

Ninguno decía nada.

Pero no era un silencio incómodo.

—(_._._._)… yo…— dijo, sonrojándose más.

Cerró los ojos, como esperando una acción de mi parte.

Me acerqué.

Nuestras narices se rozaban.

Sentí su dulce aliento.

Cerré los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos se movía.

Se acercó.

Y de repente lo sentí.

Un cálido calor inundó mi interior.

Un choque.

Un desliz.

Un roce.

Una caricia.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, el movimiento que percibí fue el más satisfactorio que pude haber tenido.

Nuestros labios se golpearon suave e inexpertamente.

Mis emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Mi corazón estaba a la mar de agitado.

Me sentía feliz.

Nuestros labios danzaban despacio, al compás del susurro del lago.

Me tomó de los hombros, mientras yo recargaba mis brazos en el pasto a los lados de sus piernas.

Fue un beso simple.

Puro.

Inocente.

Pero repleto de sentimientos y emociones que no se pueden describir con palabras

Nos quedamos así, hasta que se me acabó el aire.

Nos separamos y apoyamos nuestras frentes una en la otra.

Abrimos los ojos.

Azul.

Lo único que veía eran sus hipnotizantes ojos azules.

Me alejé. Y bajé la mirada.

Él sonrió.

—Fue… mi primer beso…—confesó, aún sonrojado. Lo miré, sorprendida.

—T-también el mío— susurré. Él reaccionó de la misma manera que yo

—(_._._._)…

—¿S-sí?— pregunté nerviosa.

—Nunca nos vamos a separar de nuevo, verdad?— musitó. Abrí los ojos impactada más que nunca. Sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza—. Jamás te quiero volver a dejar ir. No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí. Y… quiero que hagamos esa promesa... que me prometas que no me volverás a dejar—. Sonreí. Mi cabello se revoloteaba con el suave viento que nos acompañaba, casi como si la gravedad hubiera desaparecido no en su totalidad sólo aplicado a ciertos mechones.

—Lo prometo. Nunca lo volveré a hacer. A partir de hoy, nunca me apartaré de tu lado— dije, sonrojada.

Me levanté, sacudí mi uniforme y le tendí una mano.

—¿(…-…)?— dijo— ¿Qué haces?

—Ao-chan…—dije, mientras él tomaba mi mano. Lo levanté de un tirón, provocando que chocara con mis labios de nuevo, mientras me encogía para llegar a su altura. Nos separamos tras unos segundos, y me miró, confundido. Sonreí—. Vamos a firmar un contrato— aseguré. Se ruborizó a más no poder—. Hoy firmaremos ese acuerdo, de manera que nunca podamos dejar al otro—. Sonreí. Sus mejillas rojas hacían que mi piel se erizara, debido a mi propio rubor.

Nos subimos a mi caballo, yo con él tras de mí.

Se abrazó a mi cuerpo. Me sonrojé.

—¡Vamos!— dije, haciendo que mi caballo comenzara a trotar, mientras dejábamos atrás aquel maravilloso espectáculo nocturno.

Cabalgué bajo la luna, hasta aproximarme al fuerte de la tropa.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho, (…-…)-chan— me dijo, con la boca contra mi ropa.

—¿Qué sucede, Ao-chan?— pregunté, crédula. Se aferró más a mí, como impidiendo que fuera a escapar.

Enterró las uñas a mi chaqueta.

—Te amo… (_._._._)— soltó.

Detuve a mi caballo en seco. Me quedé mirando al vacío, en silencio.

Sentí como se encogía tras de mí.

Me giré a verlo.

—Yo también te amo…— dije. Relajó su cuerpo nuevamente, suavizando su agarre a mí— Armin.

Se giró a verme totalmente shockeado. Sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. Escondió su cara en mi espalda, dejando un rastro húmedo en mi chaqueta y se volvió a aferrar a mí de la misma forma. Le acaricié su rubio cabello y continué con mi tarea.

Cabalgué hasta llegar al semi-castillo.

Mientras sólo existía algo en mi mente.

Yo no quería a Ao-chan.

Yo no amaba a Ao-chan.

Yo no respiraba por Ao-chan.

Yo no vivía por Ao-chan.

Yo quería, amaba, respiraba y vivía por Armin Arlert".

* * *

**_La verdad, no sé muy bien cómo quedó._**

**_Sentí a Armin algo OoC. Pero sobre todo a Eren XDDD Es obvio que alguien como Erencito no actuaría de esa forma XDDD Pero bueno XD_**

**_Otra cosa, Reader no llama a Armin por su nombre porque se quedó traumada por sus ojos azules XD eue_**

**_Espero en serio que les haya gustado y… me preguntaba si les gustaría que no fuera sólo un Two-shot y que hiciera un fanfic "largo". Ya veo yo también si puedo o no, porque ni siquiera he podido avanzar al de Levi x Reader._**

**_Espero sus comentarios n.n :3_**

**_Aprovechando. ¿Ustedes alguna vez no vieron una parodia llamada "Eren confiesa su amor y Levi se obsesionó con los titanes"? Es que eliminaron ese video :'v Y quería saber si alguien tiene por allí ese video o me dice en dónde puedo verlo de nuevo._**

**_Lo agradecería mucho XD_**

**_Incluso haría de "recompensa" un fic de lo que deseen si me ayudan a encontrar esa parodia de nuevo TuT XD Porfas, en serio._**

**_Pero bueno, les deseo lo mejor, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Espero no tardar en hacer el sig. Capítulo XD_**

**_Acepto sugerencias de cualquier tipo para el siguiente cap (El lemon *-*)._**

**_Abajo asteriscos._**

**_Arigato! Matta nee! :D_**

**_Atsushi Arlert Kinugawa fuera! Pazz! lml B/_**

_Abril 26, 2015. 5:02 am_

* * *

_Asteriscos:_

**2 años***: Se supone que son 3, pero para que quede concorde a sus edades y para que "Reader" no sea una "Asaltacunas", decidí poner que en eso entonces el entrenamiento era de 2 años.

**Ao-chan***: Ao en realidad sí es Azul en japonés. Reader ya les explicó el por qué XD

**Estoy enamorada de ti*:** imaginen a Reader como Ryouma de Love Stage cuando se le declara a Izumi aún creyendo que es mujer XDD De hecho ese último diálogo de Reader es exactamente el mismo XD

* * *

Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
